


Drip

by apyewackety



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)'s Punishments, Punishment, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki's serpentine punishment.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Drip




End file.
